


No One Else

by hailsatanstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsatanstyles/pseuds/hailsatanstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn proposes to Perrie.  And it’s not like anyone told him to do it.  In his heart, he truly wanted forever with her.  That’s what hurts the most. There’s no going back after this… Liam goes to bed alone and wakes up alone and no one cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not reflect my personal opinions on certain engagements regarding certain pop stars. Though it does reflect my love for both possessive Liam and possessive Zayn.

The thing is, since the beginning at The X-Factor house it had been the two of them.  Sharing comic books under the covers, climbing to the roof to watch the fireworks on Bonfire Day, linking pinkies before the screen lifted up for their performance each week.  It was Liam and Zayn- Liam with his charisma, and Zayn with his endless insecurities.  They grew into themselves, but they did it together. 

 

For Liam, he knew there was no one else.  Zayn was safe.  Zayn was home.  No matter how many times each of them dated a beautiful woman, after it fell to pieces, they always had each other.  Liam knew that nothing felt better than Zayn’s thumb brushing his cheek, just before enveloping Liam’s bottom lip in his own.  They always had each other.  They always came back to each other.

 

The only permanent thing in their ever-changing world was that they had each other.

 

Until they don’t anymore.

 

Zayn proposes to Perrie.  And it’s not like anyone told him to do it.  In his heart, he truly wanted forever with her.  That’s what hurts the most.

 

No one asks Liam how he feels.  How he feels now that everything that ever mattered has been taken from him in one fell swoop.  Zayn’s still there, he didn’t die.  They still see each other every day; they even talk, and touch, and things almost seem normal.  But Liam knows that he lost Zayn.  There’s no going back after this.  Liam goes to bed alone and wakes up alone and no one cares.

 

Liam constantly thinks of what Zayn always said after Liam and Danielle would break up.  Liam would quietly let himself into Zayn’s hotel room, head bowed, lip bitten raw from his own teeth, tears brimming in his eyes because _he’s so stupid_.

 

Zayn would grip his chin tightly, almost roughly.  Whiskey eyes searching his face to know Liam has the same innate need pumping through his veins.  “There’s no one else, Liam.”  He’d say.  “Just me.”  He’d growl into Liam’s ear, fingers releasing his sore skin to deftly work at the zipper of his trousers.

 

Liam’s knees would grow weak, because as heartbroken as he’d be that the _I love you’_ s exchanged between Danielle were wasted, he knows in his heart that Zayn really is the only one.

 

“Don’t fucking forget it this time.  I won’t always be here to pick up the pieces if you keep spreading your love around like a slag.”  Zayn would be on his knees by that point, and Liam’s cock would be hard against his stomach, aching to be touched.  “You get me?”  He’d ask, looking up at Liam through his eyelashes.

 

Liam would swallow thickly, because he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.  He’s so stupid for thinking there was anyone else.  “Y-Yeah, Zayn.  I get it.  Please, please just-”

 

And so it would go, round and round until one day, the game got boring for Zayn and he bowed out without breathing a word’s explanation.

 

Liam found out with everyone else, in the van on the way to the movie premiere.  Like he was one of the other guys.  Like he and Zayn never had history together.  Liam had to steady his breathing to feel like a rubbish lorry hadn’t hit him.  Like his world hadn’t just stopped spinning, leaving everything suspended in the air.        

 

Liam keeps to himself from then on.  He spends a lot of time observing the empty spaces between each of his fingers that used to be Zayn’s.  His restlessness is expelled during his training sessions at the gym.  He finds solace in the music of dark clubs, where the alcohol flows like the Thames.  He takes his frustration out on random blokes in toilet stalls, bruising the skin of their neck with his teeth, or pulling their hair as they swallow him down.  It goes on and on until Liam sees how the game could get boring, just how Zayn had gotten bored with him.

 

That’s when the anger coils deep in his chest, until he can’t even get out of bed anymore.  That’s when they all begin to worry.  Because as long as Liam is moving, there’s hope that he’ll patch himself up eventually.  It’s when he stops caring altogether that they know Liam is too far-gone to see any kind of light.

 

Liam is lying on his side on the fluffy hotel bed, snuggled under the covers with nothing on but a pair of black briefs.  He’s counted the number of stripes on the wallpaper so many times he’s sure he’s permanently gone cross-eyed from it.  He gets to forty-seven when there’s a series of light raps on his door.

 

“Come in.”  He grumbles, pulling the duvet up to cover his shoulder, still refusing to face the door.

 

The door gently closes behind someone but they don’t say anything for a few beats.  Liam doesn’t bother starting the conversation.  If they’ve come into his room, they obviously had a reason.

 

“Leeyum?”  Liam’s breath catches in his throat and he’s sure Zayn noticed the way his shoulders tensed under the duvet.  The edge of the bed dips when Zayn sits down.  Liam can hear him running his palms over the knees of his jeans, the way he does when he’s nervous.

 

Liam pulls back the covers and hops out of bed to stand in front of Zayn where he’s sitting with his head bowed.  He doesn’t even care that he’s half-naked in front of the person who broke him into a thousand pieces.  It’s fucked because Liam can’t help but think that Zayn should have been there to make him better, to glue each piece back together; but he was the one who lulled him into a sense of security.  This is all Zayn’s fault.

 

Zayn looks up at Liam and the pain in his eyes is clear as day.  “Lee, please.  I have to talk to you.”  He’s wringing his hands in his lap as Liam hovers over him.  Liam’s not going to be the submissive one.  Not anymore. 

     

“Oh?  You want to talk?”  Liam questions sarcastically.  “What do you want to talk to me about, Zayn?  Because whatever you’ve come in here to say, I’m sure you’re months too late.  Go ahead though, fucking shock me, Zayn.  Say something that will be relevant to anything.”  His voice grows louder with each word and he can tell he’s hit a nerve when Zayn flinches away from him.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He whispers, but he doesn’t even look Liam in the eyes.

 

“You’re sorry?”

 

Zayn’s tongue darts out of his mouth to moisten his lips.  “I’m so sorry, Lee.”  And his voice breaks.  “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.  I care about you so much, and it just, it just kills me to see you shut down like this.”  He reaches out his hands to hold Liam’s and Liam feels betrayed at how his body aches to let Zayn caress him again.  He pulls his hands away with disgust.  He’s so fucking angry, he can feel it boiling under his skin, but underneath it all, he’s lonely and Zayn is on his bed apologising for the sadness that’s settled deep in his bones.

 

“You’re so fucking transparent. You saw me as a time pass, Zayn.  Don’t come to me now with your apologies.  Please.”  He begs, voice straining under the lump in his throat.  “I can’t handle your pity…”  Liam runs his hands through his hair, letting out a long breath to steady his tone. 

 

“You made your decision.  You picked her, and Zayn… please don’t think I’m blaming you.  I’m not.  You chose what was easy.  I wasn’t easy.  We were never going to have the world, but-”

 

“Don’t you dare think for a second that I didn’t love you, Liam.”  Zayn stands with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

Liam scoffs.  “Right, that’s the whole fucking point though, isn’t it?  Past tense.” 

 

“You _loved_ me, now you _love_ her.”  It’s punctuated with a hysterical laugh, because Liam feels like he’s ripping at the seams all over again.

 

"I still love you, Liam.”  Zayn whispers thoughtfully.  “ _Still_ , as in present tense.”  He clarifies.  “You’re right, I picked easy.  But literally every night since, I’ve sat in bed thinking of how I’d rather have you than the world.  I don’t want easy.  I want you.”

 

Zayn’s whiskey eyes are shining under the tears that are seconds from trailing over this sharpness of his cheekbone.  “I want you, Liam.  I want comic books under the duvet.  I want to wake up to your sweet half smile and squinted eyes.  I want someone who understands me, and everything I’ve been through.  When we fly home after tour, I want to be going to _our_ home.  I don’t want to leave you in the airport with a touch to the neck and a promise.  I want you.  And I’ll always want you.”

 

His cheeks are streaked with tears, and he’s hiccupping from how much he’s pent in.  “I love you forever, Liam.  I just wanted you to know that.”  He concludes, hanging his head and moving towards the door.

 

Liam’s standing there, stunned into silence, surprising himself when he reaches out to grab Zayn’s hand.  Liam can hardly look Zayn in the eyes because there’s so much hope held there.  Hope that Liam can forgive him, that maybe he isn’t too late.

 

He pulls Zayn close, grabbing his chin roughly between his pointer finger and thumb. “There’s no one else, Zayn.”  His eyes are burning into every inch of Zayn’s body.  “Just me.”

 

Zayn’s jaw goes slack at the words and Liam takes it as an opportunity to strip him down to his pants.  He pushes him backwards onto the bed where he braces himself on his hands.

 

Liam hovers over the edge of the bed before crawling in-between the space between Zayn’s thighs.  He pins him against the bed, wrists above his head and crashes his lips hungrily into Zayn’s.  He’s pliant underneath Liam and makes soft whines when Liam drags his lip between his teeth.  Zayn feebly bucks up into Liam, desperate. “Don’t fucking forget it this time.” He mouths against Zayn’s neck, the warmth of his breath causing Zayn to writhe.  Liam’s done playing the victim.  It’s Zayn’s turn to feel like he’s wrong.  It’s Zayn’s turn to feel desperate. 

 

He flips Zayn over with ease so he’s on his stomach.  “Get on your hands and knees.”  He demands.  Zayn immediately does as he’s told, bum sticking out, head hanging low.  Liam pulls down his briefs so they’re at his knees, and removes his own.  He grabs the lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers, pressing one into Zayn without preamble.  He lets out a gasp, body shuddering and clenching against the intrusion.  He curls his finger, letting it drag slowly until Zayn is panting.  Before he’s hardly ready for a second, Liam works it in, scissoring him open quickly, the same way Zayn used to do to him.  Zayn’s panting, fist curled into the pillow, small pleading noises escaping his throat. 

 

Liam presses himself along the line of Zayn’s back, third finger slipping in.  He knows just how to crook them so he hits his prostate so many times he’s crying underneath him.  “I won’t always be here to pick up the pieces if you keep spreading your love around like a slag.”

 

“You get me?”  Liam growls in his ear.

 

Zayn turns his head to connect their lips, tongue flicking into Liam’s mouth, a deep press to each kiss.  “Only you, Lee.”  He says between kisses.  “You, you, please.”

 

“Good.”  Liam pulls out his fingers, one at a time until Zayn’s empty.  He coats himself with lube before lining up, pressing in until he’s buried in Zayn.  It takes a few seconds for Zayn to relax around him.  Liam takes him by the hips with a tight grip, making sure to leave his mark on the tan skin just above the tattoos inked there.  He can’t even communicate how much he’s missed this.  How much he’s ached for Zayn over the months. 

 

Zayn pushes back against Liam’s thrusts, practically begging for Liam to go deeper.  He wraps a hand around Zayn’s cock that’s hanging heavy between his legs, and strokes up, thumb smearing come over the tip with soft circles.  He begins pumping a fast rhythm to match his own hips and Zayn’s trembling beneath him.

 

“Come for me, Zayn.”  He mouths against Zayn’s back, where the muscles are pulled taut.  He kisses from the nape of his neck, down to his shoulder blades, teeth grazing slightly.  “Babe, I want you to come.”  He continues thrusts low and languid now, making sure to hit his spot every time.  His own orgasm isn’t that far away, the coiling in his groin reaching a peak.

 

Zayn’s lets out a stilted whimper, followed by a deep moan as he comes hot over Liam’s hand.  He continues to press back on Liam, his muscles clenching around Liam’s cock unbearably tight.  He works Zayn through his orgasm and continues pumping until Zayn’s squinting his eyes against the sensitiveness.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Lee.”  He cries.  “D-Don’t do that.” 

 

Liam thrusts in a rocking motion, working over the whole length of his cock and doesn’t stop pumping Zayn, until his hips still against his ass.  Liam’s head tilts back as he comes, fingers digging deep into the left side of Zayn’s hip, a long groan escaping his mouth.  He chases his orgasm till he’s spent, rolling off of Zayn and onto his back.

 

Zayn collapses next to him, still trembling, dark eyes blown wide with the overstimulation.  His voice quivers when he speaks, “Fuck, Liam. _God_.” He breathes.

 

Liam just sprawls a hand over Zayn’s chest where his skin is flushed.

 

“I love you forever, babe.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> tumblr: hailsatanstyles


End file.
